Kiss me, hug me, but hate me
by I am your dream
Summary: Chapter 3: Todos nos ocultamos tras una mascara nunca somos quien realmente somos. Pinkie Pie, una niña alegre y feliz conocerá a alguien que pondrá su mundo patas arriba. ¿Sabrá olvidar los celos para enfrentarse al amor?
1. Chapter 1 I love you so much Dashie

**Bienvenidos a Kiss me, hug me, but hate me un fic bastante entretenido he de decir. Solo debo añadiros unos pequeños datos para que le cojáis el ritmo al fic. Son personajes de hasbro (que obviamente no me pertenecen a mi) de la épica serie My little pony: Friendship is magic. Esta historia tiene altibajos en el tiempo es decir un ejemplo: Esta historia esta relatada cuando ella tenía 14 años (pasado) esta historia esta relatada en este momento (presente) y esta historia esta relatada como algo que les pasara a los personajes (futuro, que casi nunca escribiré historias en este tiempo) de todas formas dire al principio las edades de cada personaje por si acaso. Pues bien ya no tengo nada más que decir, que lo disfruten ^^:**

**Chapter 1: I love you so much Dashie… (Futuro)**

Amanecía en nuestro precioso pueblo, brisa fresca, los pajarillos cantaban… Ay, parece un día perfecto, los habitantes del pueblo estaban muy ocupados en sus labores incluso tan temprano porque hoy iba a ocurrir un gran fenómeno que si no me equivoco ocurría cada cien años por lo tanto todos estaban muy emocionados, sobre todo nuestra protagonista de hoy. Descansaba en su cómoda cama una chica demasiado joven de apenas 22 años quizás, sus cabellos eran rosados de un tono pálido al igual que su blanquecina piel. Si, ya lo habrán adivinado, nuestra protagonista de hoy es nada más y nada menos que Fluttershy bronies y pegasisters. Fluttershy dormía tranquila lo que era un logro para ella porque la noche anterior no pudo dormir a penas por su emoción al acontecimiento que les conté antes. Un curioso conejillo pequeño y blanco como la nieve fue a despertar a su querida Fluttershy. Unos golpecillos en la cabeza y esta aun no reaccionaba, así que como castigo por no despertar le acercó su apestoso aliento a la nariz de Fluttershy lo cual dio resultados efectivos.

-¿U-um…? Ángel, lávate los dientes por favor…- dijo Fluttershy tosiendo fatigadamente, al oír esto el gracioso conejito fue brincando felizmente hasta el cuarto de baño a lavarse sus delicados y a la vez apestosos dientes.

Fluttershy se sentó en la cama y empezó a desperezarse hasta darse cuenta de la sorpresa del día:

-¡Hoy es el evento de las estrellas! Yay…- va corriendo al baño y se viste lo más deprisa que puede. Un jersey amarillo pastel, una falda rosa que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y unas playeras rosas del mismo tono que su pelo.

Bajó al piso de abajo a ver a sus demás animales y amigos mientras Ángel la seguía tras de ella, ya con la boca perfumada a un olor de menta.

-Buenos días animalitos míos- decía esa voz tan dulce en tono suave. Tras hacer un par de cosas salió a su maravilloso jardín.

Cuando sale al jardín encuentra un rastro de varios colores evaporándose, al ver esto dirige su mirada hacia el cielo para ver a Rainbow Dash volando y haciendo varias piruetas. Al verla se le escapa un suspiro a Fluttershy y un color rosa empieza a tornarse en sus mejillas. Tras estar en su mundo de ensueño, vuelve a la aburrida realidad a dejar comederos de pájaros en las ramas de los árboles tarareando una alegre canción, cuando de repente se resbala con un taburete que se supone que le facilitaría la labor de dejar los comederos, pero algo la salva de no caer:

-Eh por poco te caes Flutty- dijo Dash con una pequeña risa mientras sostenía a Fluttershy entre sus fuertes brazos

\- O-oh R- Rainbow gra-gracias por sa-salvarme- dijo Fluttershy nerviosa y aturdida.

-No hay de que- la deja en su postura normal- ¿Qué tal estas?

\- Bi-bien su-supongo- contestó con la cabeza agachada y su largo flequillo le tapaba media cara.

-Je… ¿supones?- le quita el flequillo de la cara y le levanta la barbilla. Fluttershy al ver esto reacciona de forma nerviosa

-Bu-bueno s-si es-estoy bien…- empezó a separarse un poco

\- Y bien, ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿Alguna novedad?

-La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar y menos de mí Rainbow solo soy una chica normal, las demás hacen cosas interesantes, yo sigo con mis animales y mi vida- dijo Fluttershy serenamente mientras dejaba más comederos.

-Fluttershy, creo que tus ojos cuentan más de lo que dices, me transmiten que eres una chica dulce, amable y encantadora… son preciosos, como si fueran las estrellas más brillantes de todo el firmamento…- al decir esto le vuelve a levantar la barbilla- No lo olvides… y hablando de estrellas- se separa de ella un poco y vuelve a su actitud normal- ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a ver la lluvia de estrellas esta noche?- le preguntó Dashie con su típica sonrisa mientras se ponía la mano en la nuca.

Fluttershy al escuchar esto se puso muy nerviosa y ruborizada.

\- ¿Solo tú y yo?

-Bueno y Scoot pero ella va a su rollo así que si, solo tú y yo, ¿a las 20:00, paso a buscarte?

\- Hmmm está bien…- se ruboriza un poco más, mientras gira su pequeña cabeza hacia otro lado y se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Rainbow se disponía a irse miro hacia los arbustos del jardín donde se encontraba una joven de cabello purpura bien formada excepto por sus pequeñas alas. Eso es, la hermana menor de Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo. Empezaba a hacerle señas confusas hasta que Dash adivino lo que pretendía decir.

"Espero que no te equivoques enana"- pensó Rainbow por un instante. Fluttershy dado por hecho que Rainbow se había ido no noto su presencia apenas, seguía dejando esos malditos comederos. Rainbow tomo una bocanada de aire y se acerco lentamente a la mejilla de Flutty para darle un tierno beso en su suave y sonrojada mejilla.

-Nos vemos esta noche- dijo Dash corriendo con una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía de ella y la perseguía su ingeniosa hermana menor.

Fluttershy ya pertenecía a su mundo de ensueño, incluso se le cayeron los comederos al suelo de la impresión a aquel dulce beso.

...

Ya pasada casi media hora (y yo haya cogido algo para picar) Fluttershy volvió a su casa corriendo después de su shock de casi 30 minutos. Llegó la peli rosa a su casa nerviosa y preocupada. Angel al ver su comportamiento se preocupo mucho por ella, ya que el la quería con todas sus fuerzas.

Fluttershy se agacha y extiende sus dos manos para que Angel subiera a ellas. Al instante y sin protestar subió.

-Dios mío Angel voy a tener una cita con Rainbow, bueno cita… Si es una cita, dios mío y me beso Angel me beso dios mío dios mío- Empezo a hiperventilar nuestra peli rosa mientras andaba de un lado a otro- Creo que actúo como Pinkie… jajaja que tonta soy, en fin Dash no se enamoraría de una chica tan tímida y reservada como yo… es imposible Ángel, voy a hacer la comida para todos.

Ángel al ver a nuestra protagonista tan deprimida no podía quedarse quieto, haría todo por ella. Su mente empezó a funcionar creando un plan brillante, decidió ponerse en marcha al instante. Sin que Flutty se diese cuenta, fue brincando velozmente a por refuerzos.

MIENTRAS…

-Enana, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme que la bese?- le pregunto Rainbow feliz por haberle robado un beso

-¿Cuántos años llevas intentando ligarte a Flutty? Dios mío Dashie desde que tenias 10 años estabas enamorada de ella, ¿sabes todo lo que te has perdido por no contárselo hace doce años? Las caricias, los besos, los abrazos…- respondió Scootaloo pensativa

-Tú estas enamorada ¿no? Jajaja

\- N-no estamos ha-hablando de m-mí- replicó la adolescente enamorada.

\- Esta bien, está bien… Espero que lo de esta noche por fin salga todo perfecto…- dijo un poco melancólica nuestra atleta.

Scoot se acercó a su hermana mayor para darle un fuerte abrazo y esta lo acepta.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien hermana mayor…

VOLVEMOS CON FLUTTERSHY…

Ángel volvió a la alegre casa con una pequeña ayuda… bueno más bien una alta ayuda por las plataformas que llevaba esa ayuda… (No ha sido uno de mis mejores chistes) Rarity una preciosa chica que apenas rozaba los 21 años, con una tez blanquecina que parecía de porcelana, largas pestañas, pelo perfectamente rizado de color púrpura oscuro, era una verdadera rareza y eso es lo que la hacía hermosa. Con su típico vestido corto blanco ajustado por su merecido busto adornado con un cinturón color lavanda y colgaba de el cinturón un pequeño enganche en el que había un alfilero de color rubí y sus típicas gafas rojas con detalles en pedrería.

El sonido de los tacones rebosaba por toda la sala de estar, Fluttershy reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte…

-¡Rarity! Que agradable sorpresa, ¿Qué haces…-pero antes de que pudiera formular la última palabra ya la astuta peli morada le estaba midiendo a Fluttershy su estrecha cintura con el largo metro color crema, Fluttershy malinterpreto la situación al ver esto-Hmmmm Rarity yo también te quiero pero no de esa forma.

\- Oh querida, yo Rarity la mejor modista de absolutamente toda Equestria convertirá eso-dijo refiriéndose a la simple vestimenta de Fluttershy – a esto-dijo enseñándole a Flutty el boceto de un diseño.

-Oh Rarity es precioso me recuerda mucho a mi… Pero no te molestes me vestiré con cualquier cosa que tenga en el armario, por ejemplo este vestido amarillo-le contestó la alegre chiquilla sacando del armario el vestido.

-Cariño, no está mal, pero aquí estoy yo para ayudarte a estar espléndida.

-¿Te lo ha dicho Ángel verdad? Veras Rarity no es lo que tú te piensas, no es ninguna cita, solo somos dos amigas que vamos a ir a ver las estrellas juntas, no va a pasar…nada- contestó haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras se sentaba en su confortable sofá a tomar un té de canela muy cabizbaja.

Rarity empezó a estallar por dentro, dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y dijo:

-Fluttershy llevas desde los 11 años enamorada de ella, asúmelo te gusta Rainbow Dash, no cometas los mismos errores que cometí yo por favor… tu si puedes ser feliz…-Rarity empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Oh dios Rarity, ven aquí- se levanta Shy y le da un tierno abrazo.- Cuéntame quien ha sido el tonto que te ha hecho sufrir mientras cosemos el vestido- la intentó animar con sus palabras mientras le limpiaba los ojos de su máscara de pestaña ya difuminada por sus ojos.

Tras conversar un rato de los problemas de ambas, ya el vestido estaba listo gracias a las habilidosas manos de Rarity y a los pequeños conocimientos de Flutter en costura consiguieron crear una verdadera obra de arte.

-Le voila, hemos terminado querida y dios mío hasta lo más simple puede llegar a ser precioso- termino de decir Rarity mientras recogía sus cosas. Tras esto le dio un fuerte abrazo a Fluttershy.-No tengas miedo Flutty seguro que todo saldrá bien y más aun con ese vestido, estarás preciosa.

-Gracias Rarity, prometo contarte todo y no omitiré ni un solo detalle lo juro.

-Así me gusta y, ¿Qué es lo que hablamos?

-Que no combinara dos estampados distintos, me retirase el flequillo de los ojos y no me mordiera las uñas.

-Eso es- dice Rarity con una sonrisa mientras mira el reloj de muñeca y se queda petrificada al ver la hora-¡OH DIOS LAS 15:00, SOLO TENGO 5 HORAS PARA PREPARARME! ADIOS SHY QUE TE VAYA BIEN- se despidió la modista mientras corría tropezándose unas cuantas veces por las plataformas de sus zapatos.

Cierra la puerta y se adentra en la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

"Normal que se vaya tropezando subida a eso… Gracias Rarity sé que siempre podre contar contigo"

Fluttershy sonrió para sí misma y siguió cocinando…

Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido para nuestra amada Fluttershy, sin darse cuenta ya eran las 19:55 es decir que Dash debería de estar a punto de venir.

Dash llevaba en la puerta de la casa de Flutty desde las 19:30 asustada por lo que iba a pasar, viendo que ya era la hora indicada para la cita, llamo temblorosa.

"Soy Rainbow Dash, soy valiente y puedo con todo estoy segura que no será nada"

Abrió un ángel… Rainbow se equivocaba ese ser la superaba, Fluttershy estaba hermosa incluso con esa palabra siento que es poco para definirla… El vestido era sublime, un pequeño vestido corto justo por encima de las rodillas, blanco perlado y lleno de encaje de estampado floral, con un escote asimétrico, unas bailarinas de color crudo adornadas con un pequeño lacito y su pelo… lucía una hermosa trenza griega pero por la espalda llevaba el pelo suelto que le caía en forma de tirabuzón… Una obra de arte. Dash se quedó paralizada al ver semejante belleza, que no encontraba las palabras en su mente.

-F-F-Fluttershy, ¿eres tú?- le pregunto Dash confusa al ver semejante musa.

-Sí, claro que soy yo…- contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Dash dejo de ser la reina del mundo de su mente para volver a la realidad, te amo realidad, en su espalda se escondía una rosa amarilla para su "amiga"

-Toma esto es para ti Shy…- se la extiende y esta la acepta.

-Gra-gracias… es preciosa…

"Como tu Fluttershy"

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto Dash algo nerviosa.

-Sí, de acuerdo

Empezaron a caminar por el sendero, estaban algo calladas, un sudor frío recorría las manos de Dash al tener a Fluttershy a su lado. Finalmente tuvo el coraje de hablar con ella.

-Hey Flutty, ese vestido te queda genial. "¿En serio Dashie? ¿En serio?"

-Gracias Dashie, por cierto, ¿y tu hermana?

\- Pues me dijo que iba con Sweetie Belle últimamente esas dos están muy unidas, jajaja es extraño.

-Jajaja si, es la adolescencia… nunca te atreves a decir o hacer lo que piensas y a veces llega a ser un gran error- replico la peli rosa algo triste por sus recuerdos del pasado

Rainbow no soportaba ver el hermoso rostro de Shy triste, la tomó de la mano y se la llevo corriendo.

Llegaron a una parte del parque donde no había nadie solo un banco para dos y mucho césped era extraño que no hubiera nadie… o no…

-Hemos llegado Flutty y parece que dentro de poco empezara

-Uf si, vaya carrera la que hemos tenido que hacer…

Al decir esto último empezaron a divisarse estrellas difuminarse por el firmamento, Fluttershy las apreciaba con extrema atención mientras sonreía… Dash no podía dejar de mirarla y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, no quería dejarla escapar ni mucho menos…

-Fluttershy, ¿has pedido un deseo?...

-Sí, ¿y tú?...

-También… ¿me lo dices?...

-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá…

-Esos son estúpidos estereotipos vamos dímelo…

Fluttershy empezó a deprimirse y bajo la cabeza, ella sabía que su deseo nunca podría hacerse realidad. Dash la cogió de la barbilla obligándola a quedarse cara a cara a ella

-Fluttershy, no me tengas miedo… no vuelvas a bajar la cabeza, porque si no el mundo no podrá ver lo hermosa que eres, tus preciosos ojos como dos estrellas, tus mejillas siempre sonrojadas… tus labios que me dicen a gritos que los bese y no los separe de los míos… Te contaré mi deseo… pero después tu me cuentas el tuyo… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Rainbow en un susurro, ella simplemente asintió muy nerviosa.

Rainbow empezó acercarse al rostro de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos, Fluttershy cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando que era una broma o se reiría de ella o la haría daño, no obstante no era eso ni muchísimo menos… Empezó a sentir unos cálidos labios contra los suyos mientras que una de sus manos rodeaba la cintura de su amada, la otra mano la tenía en la nuca de la peli rosa para ahondar el beso. Dash no quería separarse pero se vio en la obligación de hacerlo por la falta de oxigeno. Tras separarse se quedaron un momento sin decir palabra en la misma posición que antes, hasta que Fluttershy por fin decidió hablar.

-Dash… ¿Qué es esto que siento tan dentro de mi corazón? Cada noche quiero tenerte a mi lado, sueño contigo constantemente… te amo, te amo demasiado siempre he querido un beso tuyo… Cuando te conocí supe que quería estar siempre contigo siendo tu amiga o siendo tu…-Dash la callo con un abrazo.

-Flutty he intentado decírtelo de mil maneras pero nunca pude, no tenía el valor suficiente, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto mi amor…

-No importa, sabía que algún día tarde o temprano estaríamos juntas… Te quiero mucho Dashie…- le confesó Fluttershy quedándose cara a cara.

\- Y yo a ti…- dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Se dirigieron a ese banco y quedaron tomadas de la mano mientras veían las estrellas

"Puede que me equivoque o puede que no… pero sé que la amare el resto de mi vida" pensó Shy mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Dash

A veces nos hemos perdido cosas por no confesar lo que sentimos… Pero cuando se lo confiesas a ese alguien especial no es un final feliz, es el comienzo de algo nuevo…

**WEHEEEE ¿qué les pareció? Me ha costado bastante hacer este capítulo entre los exámenes y también he estado con gripe… Horrible pero lo importante es que siii ya tenemos aquí el primer capítulo… Prometo subir el capítulo 5 de la melancolía de Symphonie bien prontito. FELIZ SAN VALENTIN. Si le has regalado a esa persona especial bombones y no les gusta… puedes enviármelos acepto cualquier chocolate, es bromaaa jajajaja. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulooo UN ABRAZO ENORME BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS. SE DESPIDE M&amp;M ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh no!

**Bienvenidos/as a KISS ME, HUG ME, BUT HATE ME. Hoy toca una de mis locas historias y esta vez es con una de mis parejas favoritas aparte de Vinyl X Octavia, Derpy X Doctor Whooves y Sweetie Belle X Scootaloo (que ESCRIBIRE próximamente). Esta pareja es… (Redoble de tambores) Twilight Sparkle X Flash Sentry. Espero que les guste mucho ya que para mí este capítulo tiene que ser épico (con letras gigantes de neón), y como no sea épico para ustedes juro cortarme las manos y no volver a escribir XD. Está bien está bien eso más bien lo dejamos para un creepypasta. Sin más dilación les presento el capítulo de hoy… DIVIERTANSEN.**

**Chapter 2: Oh no! (Presente)**

Hoy vamos a centrarnos en una historia bastante peculiar que me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes. Ocurre en el instituto Canterlot High, dirigido por la directora Celestia junto a su hermana la subdirectora Luna y su hermana menor la orientadora y jefa de estudios Cadence. La historia de hoy se trata de una de las mejores estudiantes del instituto, por no decir la más inteligente de todos. Twilight Sparkle, he de decir que aparte de ser una persona muy inteligente también era preciosa, muy muy bonita. El día de clases acababa para Twilight, una jornada muy normal para ella. Iba bastante cómoda: llevaba puesta una camisa morada con una corbata purpura, unos vaqueros negros muy pitillos y unos pequeños botines negros. Su pelo alisado y de longitud extremadamente larga hasta su cintura. Era muy bonita…

Ella simplemente andaba rápido por un pasillo lleno de taquillas, y adivinen, había mucha gente y a la pobre Twi la empujaban y siempre le daban codazos, golpes accidentados, etc…

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta hacia su libertad recibió un fuerte empujón que la tiro al suelo haciendo caer sus libros…

-¡EH PODRÍAS MIRAR POR DONDE VAS! ¿O ACASO NO TE HAN DADO EDUCACIÓN?- dijo la pelimorada dañada sin ver a la persona que la empujo. Sin decir una palabra se posicionó de rodillas y empezó a recoger sus libros. Esa persona se agachó y la ayudó. Ambos al mismo instante levantaron la vista para mirarse.

-Twilight… Lo siento, es que iba con mucha prisa, tenemos que dejar de toparnos así- señaló el apuesto muchacho mientras se ponía en pie y le entregaba los libros a la niña de ojos oscuros. Él era una persona de muchas palabras. De pelo azul oscuro, ojos cian cristalino, con un físico deseable… Perfecto. Twilight cada vez que lo veía o hablaba o tan siquiera respiraba el mismo oxígeno de él, ya empezaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo, a hiperventilar e incluso a comportarse como una loca o tonta.

Intentó guardar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, y victoriosamente lo consiguió.

\- Gracias Flash, y disculpas aceptadas- contestó Twilight quedando de pie frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa que solo él podía sacarle.

\- Bien, pues… Tengo ensayo Twi, siento irme, te veré muy muy pronto por los pasillos, adiós- se despedía él con una amplia sonrisa mientras se marchaba. Twilight se quedó sonrojada mientras se apoyaba en las taquillas.

Un niño de 14 años se acercó sigilosamente a la espalda de Sparkle con el objetivo de hacerle cosquillas.

-¡HOLA HERMANITA!- sorprendió el muchacho a la pelimorada con un mar de cosquillas.

-AAAA- gritó la chiquilla sorprendida- SPIKE NO POR FAVOR SABES QUE ODIO LAS COSQUILLAS-empieza a reír desenfrenadamente. Spike cree que es suficiente y le deja de hacer cosquillas.

-Perdona hermanita- la abraza- Eh, ¿de qué hablabais tu y Flash pillína?- le daba pequeños codazos mientras la miraba con una picante sonrisa.

-¿Estás loco o te ha dado otro ataque jugando a la consola? Flash y yo solo somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar- respondió orgullosa mientras posicionaba su mochila en su espalda.

-Pues yo en cambio tengo fuerza de voluntad hermanita, ahora solo me centro en estudiar, ay Twilight pequeña- replicó con cierto aire de superioridad a su hermana mayor mientras le formaba remolinos en su cabello en forma de burla.

En medio de todo ese revuelo, pasó una de las flores más bonitas de todo el instituto. Rarity, cruzaba los pasillos dejando tras de ella millones de chicos dejando charcos de baba caliente que obviamente era por ella. Spike se giró de inmediato al oler la fragancia de la hermosa dama. Sin poder contenerse gritó (sin educación alguna):

-ESO ES CUERPO Y NO EL DE LOS BOMBEROS-empezó a gritarle escandalosamente, suerte para Rarity por no escuchar lo que dijo ya que traía puestos auriculares donde escuchaba música variada.-DIOS ESTAS COMO UN…- pero para su sorpresa una siniestra sombra apareció detrás de él mientras le cogía de la oreja causándole un dolor agudo.

-MALDITO NIÑO COMO UN DIA ME DESPIDAN TE VAS A ENTERAR.

-AU, SHINING ARMOR SUELTA, SUELTA.

-Ya te han puesto dos faltas, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo- tras esta discusión Twilight aprovechó para leer- Creo que te quitare la consola un tiempo.

Spike buscó una excusa para salir ileso y tuvo que torturar a su pobre hermana.

-Twilight tiene novio- dijo con tono infantil al escuchar aquello se ruborizó de inmediato y le dio unos golpes a Spike en la cabeza con el gordo libro que leía.

-No cuela enano, vamos al coche- dijo Shinning confiado de que su hermanita pequeña se lo contaría si tuviera pareja.

Subieron a su coche, era un Volkswagen Bettle de color carmesí con aspecto desgastado.

-Ojalá cambiemos pronto a esta chatarra- protestó Sparkle.

-Mamá nos ofreció este coche, además es histórico en la familia, los tres nacimos en el asiento de atrás, justo donde esta Spike, ahí mismo.

-Oh dios que asco- contestó Spike fatigado.

Ambos hermanos mayores rieron mientras el coche comenzaba a desplazarse por la carretera.

Tras un pequeño tiempo en el que el grupo de hermanos dialogaron sobre temas diversos llegaron a un espacioso piso del centro de la ciudad. Se preguntaran, ¿Dónde están los padres de estas criaturitas, verdad? Se lo explicare brevemente.

Shinning Armor hace unos tres años fue a una prueba de trabajo como profesor de educación física o entrenador como quieran llamarle, la directora Celestia conocía muy bien a Shinning Armor y a sus hermanos ya que Celestia fue la tutora de Twilight desde hace mucho tiempo. Tuvo la idea de admitir a Shinning Armor aparte de sus dotadas cualidades para que Twilight y Spike pudieran mejorar en sus estudios. Lo único que ocurría es que el año escolar empezaba en seguida, es decir que sería difícil que sus padres encontraran una casa en una ciudad tan grande, meditaron bastante la idea de alquilar un piso en una zona céntrica donde ellos podrían distribuirse mejor contando con la madurez y responsabilidad del primogénito de la familia mientras los padres de los hermanos residían en su casa esperando la llegada de sus hijos en verano y Navidad.

Dada la respuesta de la cuestión volvemos a la trama. Twilight se dirigió a su habitación para dejar su mochila y coger un libro para leer un pequeño rato. Pero su momento de paz no pudo ser por unos momentos.

-Twilight, mamá está al teléfono dice que quiere hablar contigo- le comentó Spike a Sparkle

La pelimoradita de inmediato contestó al teléfono.

\- Hola mamá.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo os van las cosas por allí?- La madre del grupo de hermanos tenía una cálida y dulce voz.

-Bien, como siempre, excepto de que este fin de semana Shinning intentó hacernos espaguetis y se le quemaron las cejas, pero se las ha pintado con un rotulador permanente.

-Mira que le dije que pusiera el fuego lento, eso le pasa por no obedecer a su madre.

-¿Para qué llamabas mamá?

\- Solo quería saber cómo estabais y… ¿recuerdas a mi amiga de la universidad?

-Claro

-Tiene un hijo de tu edad

-¿Y?

-Hija estas en edad de conocer a gente, no puedes quedarte toda tu juventud encerrada en tu habitación leyendo libros polvorientos.

-Tengo a mis amigas eso cuenta.

-Cuando estés enamorada me comprenderás

\- Que sí, que sí, ¿Qué tal esta papá?- excusó Twi para salir un poco del tema de la conversación.

-Sigue arreglando la gotera del tejado aún, ha llovido mucho aquí en Canterlot, ayer lo tuve que llevar al hospital, se pincho con un clavo y se dio con el martillo en el pulgar de la mano, toda la vida cuidando de él aunque así fue como lo conocí, cayendo de un tejado.

-Típico de él, salúdale de mi parte.

\- Lo haré, por cierto ¿aún sigues hablando con ese guitarrista tan guapo?- la madre puso una sonrisa un tanto… ¿arrogante?

-N-no s-se dé que me hablas, ¡TE PASO CON SPIKE, ADIOS!- le tira el teléfono a Spike.

-Hola mami, te echo de menos- dijo Spike con cariño en su voz. Twilight ni corta ni perezosa no pierde la oportunidad de darle una colleja.

\- Pelota- dijo esto y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cogió su móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo. Definitivamente si tenía uno nuevo de una vaquerita amante de las manzanas y el barro. El mensaje decía así.

-Hola Twi, ¿te apetece venir con Pinkie y conmigo a Sugar Cube Corner a comer algo? ;)

\- Hello, no puedo tengo que estudiar, lo siento de verdad. L

-Vale azucarillo, en ese caso te compraremos un batido de moras. T-T

\- Mi preferido jaja, nos vemos mañana en el instituto donde siempre. ^^

-Muy bien empollona, adiós. :P

-Adiós, que la fuerza te acompañe. O.O

Twilight tiró el móvil a un lado del colchón y reposó su cabeza en el cabecero de la cama.

"¿Por qué seré tan reacia a conocer a gente nueva o a quedar? Será que soy diferente a las demás…"

-¡Twilight, la comida esta lista!- gritó su hermano mayor desde la cocina de la casa.

Ella se dirigió hasta allí sin mucho interés y con temblor en el cuerpo. ¿Eso en serio era comida? Parecía comida de perro, bueno más bien creo que ningún animal podría comer eso…

-¿Qué cojones es eso?- pregunto Twi escandalizada

-Eh, cuidado con esas palabras. Por lo menos tenemos para comer- comento Shinning Armor mientras le servía un plato a lo que parecía pescado con patatas.

De repente aparece Spikey detrás de Twi…

-Yo lo distraigo, tu sal corriendo hermanita, ¡LUCHA POR TU HAMBURGUESA!

-No seas imbécil, lo que tenemos que hacer es tirarlo a la basura y salir corriendo a la pastelería de al lado- contesto nuestra chica con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se frotaba las manos de forma extraña.

\- Si, buena idea, eres tan retorcida como yo, bueno yo soy mejor que tu cabeza huevo, cogemos el dinero y… Twi, ¿Dónde está Shinning?- Al pronunciar esta frase ambos se quedaron abrazados y asustados.

\- ¿C-Como q-que d-donde e-e-esta? S-Spike t-t-tengo m-m-miedo…- Tartamudeaba ella con temor en su cuerpo.

De repente apareció una presencia detrás de esta pareja de hermanos preparándose para darles una lección…

Los cogió a cada uno de una oreja y los sentó a la mesa.

\- ¡A comer se ha dicho!- gritó Shinning Armor enojado.

Ambos asustados empezaron a comer con arcadas. Era para ellos el peor momento del día en cambio su hermano primogénito comía muy feliz… Ya finalmente terminado el almuerzo Spike recogió los platos mientras Twi los metía en el lavavajillas y Shinning Armor desvestía la mesa.

Ya finalizada la tarea los tres eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Nuestra querida pelimorada como no decidió leer un buen libro sentada en su cama. Ojeo su estantería para escoger el libro que quería leer. Muchos libros estaban colocados en la alta estantería blanca. No se decidía, para ella era como escoger una estrella en el firmamento, algo casi imposible. Se sentía algo melancólica después de haber quedado como una tonta delante de Flash tirada en el suelo, 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada de Pablo Neruda era lo único que necesitaba para volver a su actitud normal. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a leer sus poemas favoritos…

Pasadas dos horas Twilight recupero su buen humor y volvió a ser la estudiosa, humilde y organizada Twilight. Tras haber hecho sus deberes y haber completado su tiempo de ocio leyendo, cogió su móvil y empezó a ver mensajes recientes, notificaciones etc…

-No, nada excepto un mensaje de Pinkie… Veamos, será para contarme que se ha comido su peso en algodón de azúcar… Otra vez- puso una cara de frustración y abrió el mensaje que decía asi:

-Hola holita Twilight, quería contarte algo superchachimegahiperultra (espera que me quedo sin oxigeno) guay ^^

\- Bien, ¿de qué se trata Pinkus Piekus?

-Pues… ¿te acuerdas del día que estábamos en la cafetería y cogí un plato de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete? Porque sabes que adoro la mantequilla de cacahuete, oh dios podría comerla todos los días, para desayunar, almorzar, merendar, incluso cenar Twi CENAR aunque también me gusta lo dulce como las cerezas changa ¿las conoces? Obvio que no bobita YO las bautice así, jiji, me encanta lo dulce que están esas cerezas, ¿sabías que salían de un árbol super chachi? Yo si lo sabia tontita y…

-¡Pinkie al grano porfavor!

-Ups si perdona Twili a veces se me va la cabeza y luego siempre vuelve con una tarta…

\- Suéltalo Pinks.

\- ¿Decías que tenías una colección de mangas, no es así? (que ya me dirás tu para que quieres mangas de camisa)

-Sí, la tengo, pero son LIBROS no mangas de CAMISA.

\- Lo que sea, en la librería Afternoon hay ofertas de mangas por 10 bits el libro y recuerdo que a ti te hiperencantaba la colección de la historia de Mirmo y me dijiste que te faltaba el tomo 6 y vi que en la oferta solo quedaba dos de cada libro de esa colección es decir el libro número 5 pues solo hay dos ejemplares, yo que tu iría rápido se van a acabar ^^

-…

-Twi, ¿estás ahí?

Twilight perdió el sentido, cogió su chaqueta de cuero morada y salió corriendo de su cuarto cogiendo el dinero que necesitaba de su cartera rosada.

La librería no estaba muy lejos de su casa, con tan solo una pequeña carrera llego en menos que cante un gallo. La librería sorprendentemente no estaba muy alborotada por gente, solo 5 personas. Era una librería grande y espaciosa donde todos los libros eran divididos por categorías, lujosamente encuadernados con algunos precios elevados, otros no tanto. Era el pequeño escondite de Twilight, le encantaba pasar el tiempo allí.

Tomo marcha hasta la sección manga/anime de la tienda. Se le hacia la boca agua al ver todos esos libros colocados a la perfección, esas portadas tan coloridas, la peculiaridad de que el final estuviera en la portada y el principio en la contraportada. La volvía loca. Ojeo la colección de unas de sus series favoritas Mirmo el simpático duende que hace todos los deseos de Kaede realidad a cambio de chocolate. Cogio la colección y empezó a contar…

\- 1,2,3,4,5,7,8… ¡NO PUEDE SER!-gritó escandalosamente Twilight a lo que una bibliotecaria con cara de frustración la mando a callar- No puede ser, no puede ser, tiene que estar como sea…

-¿Te refieres a esto?- escucho una voz familiar detrás de ella, una voz que le hacía perder el sentido común. Flash Sentry de quien hablamos antes estaba en la misma librería que ella, respirando el mismo aire que nuestra Twilight. Sostenía el libro ansiado de la pelimorada y la miraba con una sonrisa malvada. Twilight se derritió al verlo.

Sus mejillas se tornaron un rosa bastante captable y empezó a hablar después de quedarse varios segundos sin hablar:

-Sí, ese el que busco, dámelo dámelo- suplicó dando saltitos ya que el levanto el libro para que ella lo intentase coger y ponerla rabiosa que era algo que le encantaba.

-Ya lo compre Twi, lo siento te puedo dejar el libro 7 si quieres- dijo él con un tono de voz retadora porque el sabia que ella solo necesitaba el 6 y no el 7.

-Seras…

-Eh, eh no te pases, todavía estoy ha tiempo de no dejártelo por un corto plazo.

-No necesito tus libros- se cruza de brazos.

-Oh la nena se enfado, solo es un libro tonta.

Ella sin prestarle atención cogió el libro 11 que tenia menos esperanzas puestas en él y fue al mostrador a que la dependienta le atendiese.

\- Hola, quería… ¿Octavia?

-¿Twilight? Que grata sorpresa- Una muchacha de piel clara, ojos violetas y pelo oscuro como el azabache se dirigía a Twilight.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estudiabas en esa academia de jóvenes talentos?

-Y sigo estudiado es solo que una amiga, que no es ni eso me manipulo para que hiciera este trabajo con ella, larga historia- De repente apareció una chica algo menor que Octavia de cabellos cortos y despeinados azul eléctrico claro y oscuro a rayas. Gafas oscuras impenetrables de ver su potente mirada, con cascos colgando de su cuello.

-Me llamo Vinyl Scratch y soy amiga de Tavi- Se presento la alegre chica rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la peliazabache.

-No somos amigas y no me llames asi.

-Vale Tavi y en verdad no la manipule, es que no puede estar un minuto sin mí la pobrecilla.

-Eso es…

-¡EJEM EJEM!-las interrumpió una señora mayor con gafas muy cuadradas.

-Lo siento jefa, bien Twi, ¿qué va a ser?- pregunto Octavia con cara de amabilidad

-Esto ya que alguien me robo el libro que deseaba- reposo el libro 11 en el mostrador para cobrarlo mirando con rencor a Flash quien se dirigía felizmente a donde estaba Twi.

\- Deberías haber llegado antes tortuga.

-Lo que tu digas ¿Cuánto es?

-20 bits- señalo Octavia

-Pero si la oferta era de 10 bits no de 20 bits

-Esa promoción acabo ayer no hoy

-Pinkie te voy a…- pero fue interrumpida por Flash que le pago el libro-¿Por qué?

-Fácil, te robe tu libro así que se me ocurrió recompensártelo.

-Oh tío, eso es tener corazón- apareció Vinyl de nuevo.

-T-T-Tu eres la famosa D-D-DJ P-P-Pon-3- Dijo el muchacho impactado por ella.

-Oh yeah, la misma.

-D-D-Dame una autógrafo porfavor, soy tu mayor fan- hizo pucheros.

-Sin problemas.

Twilight cambio a ser feliz a estar celosa y rabiosa. Cogió su libro se despidió de Octavia y salió de la tienda. Después de unos minutos, Flash sintió que le faltaba una parte muy importante de el, Twilight. Salió y la encontró andando algo rápido.

-Hey tranquila muchachita ¿Qué te paso?

\- ¿A mí? Nada de nada, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Pues no lo creo, hmmm creo que Twilight esta celosilla.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-No, nada nada. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a comer algo a Sugar Cub Corner?

La mente de ella quedo totalmente congelada por la propuesta de él. ¿Él enserio le estaba pidiendo una cita?

"Vamos Twi di que sí vamos"

-No gracias tengo deberes que hacer.

\- Me gusta que se me resistan, hasta que no me digas que si no parare de pedírtelo todos los días.

-No te escucho, me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana en el instituto- Decía mientras se iba de el lado de Flash.

…

7:00 AM…

Twilight perezosa empezaba a despertarse, la alarma del móvil sonaba constantemente. Maldito móvil. Miro los mensajes mientras se quitaba las legañas de los ojos. Solo tenían uno ¿Adivinan de quien?

-Buenos días dormilona, como se que te quedarías dormida he decidido mandarte este mensaje.

-Te odio Flash Sentry

-Vaya genio tienen algunas por la mañana

De repente sonó una melodía típica de los teléfonos. Pulso el botón del símbolo del teléfono verde y comenzó a hablar.

-Al habla Twilight Sparkle.

-Oh Twilight no puedo hacerlo.

-Sunset, claro que podrás representar Romeo y Julieta a la perfección.

-¿Y si no?...

-Claro que podrás, solo respira profundamente y ya verás cómo te saldrá.

-Si tú lo dices seguro que será cierto Twi, bueno yo me voy ya al instituto, nos vemos allí.

-Sí, adiós.

Dejo el celular a un lado, se levanto de la cama y empezó su rutina diaria.

Tras ponerse una ropa casual (una falda a cuadros morados un jersey violeta claro con una camisa blanca por debajo y una corbata rosa y de calzado unos calentadores morados como no con unas deportivas rosas y su típico pelo liso) y desayunar algo rápido Twilight como siempre esperaba enfrente de su casa a Pinkie Pie.

-Dios como Pinkie no venga pronto llegaremos tarde…- comento Twilight pensativa mientras miraba al reloj y sostenía su archivador de apuntes.

Se escuchaban bocinas a lo lejos y se veía confeti salir por todas partes. ¡Sí! Era Pinkie montada en… ¿un monociclo rosa?.

-Hola bobita, ¿Cómo esta la chica mas tontita de todo el pueblo?- pregunto pellizcando las mejillas de la niña de ojos oscuros.

-¿Por qué será que me sorprende menos verte montada en artilugios como estos?

-Demasiadas palabras largas y confusas, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde tonti.

\- Por cierto me debes una- añadió empezando un tema de conversación con Pinkie mientras andaba y ella le seguía el ritmo con el monociclo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ayer se acabo la oferta de los libros terminaba el lunes no el martes.

-Oh entiendo, ¿cupcake?- pregunto sacando una cupcake de dios sabe donde.

-Hmmmm no gracias.

\- Como quieras. Rainbow te vio con Flash pillina- insinuaba la joven comiendo la cupcake rosa

-Sois una pesadilla de verdad ¿Qué hay de malo en que un chico y una chica sean amigos sin que pase algo?

-Pasara Twilight pasara…

-Me estas empezando a dar miedo.

-Lo se, adiós me voy a clase WIIIII

"Vaya amiga que tengo"

Primera hora: Historia con el Doctor Whooves, segunda hora: Matemáticas con la profesora Cadence Tercera hora: Clase de cocina con Granny Smith... Recreo.

Twilight y Fluttershy buscaban una mesa para sentarse y esperar a sus amigas. Twilight traia de comer puré de patatas con salsa de tomate y bacón y una tarta de arándanos y un vaso de limonada. Fluttershy llevaba una ensalada con piña y salsa rosa con un racimo de uvas de postre y zumo de melocotón.

-Vaya… Pobre Rebeca… Hace dos días que la dejo Flash, es un rompe corazones, la pobre pensaba que no era lo suficiente buena para él así que cambio su forma de ser… Ahora el esta buscando otra chica tengo entendido, una chica inteligente, difícil de conseguir en fin una persona como Twi

-¿Tu también estas con eso?

-L-L-Lo s-s-siento- se disculpo la bella niña algo asustada.

-No te preocupes, está bien, ahí viene Dash- Twilight le hizo señas para que viera que estaba en esa mesa.

-Sí que os gusta poneros en los sitios más escondidos chicas- se sentó Dash al lado de Fluttershy con su típica sonrisa-Hola Fluttershy- le guiña el ojo y le da un beso en la mejilla a lo que esto se pone muy nerviosa y ruborizada al mismo tiempo.

-V-V-Voy a por mas u-u-uvas-se levanta de la mesa mas ruborizada aun.

-¿Te acompaño?-pregunto Dash

-No gracias- se va corriendo.

-Ok eso fue extraño y no quiero preguntar- empezaron a aparecer las demás. Pinkie con una bandeja de cupcakes y un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada con una cola sabor cereza. Applejack traía una hamburguesa grasienta y una manzana verde con zumo de manzana. Rarity traía pasta con salsa carbonara y de postre un pastelito relleno de nata con agua (espero haberles dado hambre con esto)

-Hola-dijeron simplemente todas a unisonó mientras miraban atentamente a Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué me perdí?-preguntó Twilight intimidada por la mirada de sus amigas.

-¿Ya se besaron?- pregunto chillando Rarity.

Al rato llego Sunset con un plato de macarrones con tomate y queso mozzarella y una ensalada de frutas con un batido de fresa.

-Hola chicas, ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto la alegre chica mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Nuestra Twilight esta ligando con Flash Sentry- le respondió Applejack dándole una mordida a su crujiente manzana.

-Oh sí, lo conozco me está echando una mano con la obra

-Para empezar chicas no me gusta es odioso, tonto y uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de toda la escuela, ¿Qué pensarían los demás si el chico mas cool saliera con la chica mas… nerd? Es complicado de entender. Me voy a la biblioteca, hogar de los nerds como yo…- Sale de la cafetería con la cabeza agachada mientras que Flash lo estaba escuchando detrás del cubo de la basura…

"Oh Twi, no sabes lo equivocada que estas por una vez…"

-¡Eh no tires lo organico en el papel tio!- regaño a un chico que pasaba por allí.

Cuarta hora: Hora Libre, Quinta hora: Tecnología con el profesor Discord, Sexta hora: Charla para alumnos mayores impartida por la directora Celestia.

-Oh directora Celestia, lo que ha dicho hoy ha sido muy inspirador.

\- Muchas gracias Twilight, es un honor tenerte en mi clase.

-Hmmm ¿Directora? ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- apareció el profesor de tecnología desde la puerta de la clase.

\- ¿Otra vez? Ahora iré, pero como sea una tontería se quedara 3 recreos seguidos vigilando la biblioteca.

-Mejor olvídelo- se fue corriendo el profesor con expresión de miedo.

-Que tenga un buen dia directora

-Lo mismo te deseo Twilight-se despedía Celestia saliendo de la sala al igual que Twi.

Twilight caminaba algo pensativa por los pasillos. ¿Cómo es que no ha visto a Flash en todo el día?

"¿Debería buscarlo? Ay no, no puedo si no se extrañaría de que fuera a por él y pensaría que quiero tener algo con él. Bueno ¿Quién no querría estar con él? Es perfecto"

Twilight fue hacia su taquilla que estaba posicionada en un rincón de las demás. El dia estaba nublado, esos días de lluvia los amaba Twilight, le hacía sentir paz. De repente empezó a escuchar respiración algo tranquila a un lado de la taquilla… No sabía que pasaba. Giro su vista para ver…

-T-T-Twilight no es lo que parece…- dijo Sunset separándose de Flash que casualmente se estaban dando un profundo y largo beso.

-Twilight, no es lo que tú crees, escucha…- la cogió de la mano Flash pero en seguida la separo de la suya. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su cara empezó a tonarse en roja de la ira que contenía.

-¡No, no tenéis que contarme nada, era obvio que iba a pasar que tú te fueras con Sunset están destinados a estar juntos lo que no entiendo es que jugaste con mis sentimientos como una imbécil pensé que sentías algo por mi! ¡Qué os jodan!- grito delante de todo el instituto haciendo quedar en ridículo pero nadie se rió de ella, a todo el mundo le daba pena la pobre chica…

Shinning y Spike vieron la escena y automáticamente se crujieron los nudillos en señal de que querían pelear con él. Sin embargo salió corriendo detrás de su amada.

Twilight corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin poder contener más su dolor rompió en llanto. Empezó a sentir algo en su interior que no estaba bien con ella. Tropezó con el cordón blanco de su deportiva derecha. Ella no sintió dolor apenas por la caída, el dolor de su corazón era aún más intenso. Cayó de rodillas. Gotas de agua se hacían paso por su bello rostro. Primero por su frente luego por su pómulo y más tarde por su delicada barbilla. Sintió un calor en su espalda. Una chaqueta de cuero negro la rodeaba, sabía perfectamente de quien era…

-Dejame en paz Flash… Si vienes a reírte de mí, adelante…- siguió la chica de rodillas mirando al suelo. Flash decidió tomar la iniciativa la cogió de la mano y la tiró a un charco de agua mucho más grande-¿Pero qué haces?

Flash sin pensarlo se puso encima de ella y se dejo llevar por su corazón…

-Twi, lo que visto no fue lo que piensas, estaba ayudando a Sunset a el beso de Romeo y Julieta para la obra, no hubo sentimientos lo juro. Yo, cuando salía con otras chicas era solo por diversión, no sentía lo que siento ahora. Ellas cambiaban su personalidad para que me gustara pero tú eres diferente a todas las demás, tú no cambiaste por mí, seguiste siendo la estudiosa, inteligente y loca del orden que eres ahora. Tengo que contártelo, no puedo resistirme más Twi, no puedo. Tengo que rendirme ante tu mirada, no puedo esperar a saborear tus labios. Twilight Sparkle… Te amo, con locura, he estado toda la vida enamorado de ti… Quiero que sepas que has sido lo más especial que nunca he podido tener…- confeso, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Empezaban a divisarse en los ojos de Twilight lágrimas… de felicidad. Sin decir nada, se agarró a la nuca de él y le dio un profundo y largo beso aun más intenso que el de Sunset y Flash. Flash acariciaba con tranquilidad la mejilla de ella mientras esta se abrazaba a él.

-Creo que yo siento lo mismo que tu…- susurro la joven.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?...Por favor…

-Hmmm deja que me lo piense… Con una condición. No besaras a otra que no sea a mí y… No me hagas cambiar de personalidad.

-Eres perfecta tal y como eres, hermosa…

Y allí siguieron aquella pareja tan memorable sentados en el césped viendo como los rayos del Sol se hacían presentes.

No tienes porque cambiar tu forma de ser para impresionar a un chico o a una chica, eres perfecto/a tal y como eres, no lo olvides…

**Bueno bueno bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que señalarles unas cuantas cosas. 1. A partir de ahora los títulos de las historias la llamare como canciones que sean adecuadas para la historia. En esta he querido utilizar la canción "Oh no!" de Marina and the Diamonds, creo que representa muy bien la esencia del capítulo porque en la canción cuenta que da igual lo que la gente diga que tu eres genial tal y como eres. 2. Sé que este capítulo se me hizo eterno lo siento mucho si alguno le gusto o no pero es que tenia la necesidad de contar con exactitud todo sobre la historia. Quiero que voten sobre el próximo capítulo que quieren que suba solo pueden elegir una: Cheese Sandwich X Pinkie Pie o Rarity X AppleJack. Decidan si quieren. Dejen reviews y si no quieres perderte ninguna noticia o adelanto del próximo capítulo dale a like a mi página de Facebook Lemon Candies. Y de verdad siento haberles dado hambre por la escena de la cafetería. Como sea que sean muy felices los quiero mucho y un enorme beso para todos ustedes. Adiosito ^^ -M&amp;M-**


	3. I really like you

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí volvemos a tener otro capítulo de Kiss me, hug me but hate me. He decidido hacer hoy el capítulo de Pinkie Pie X Cheese Sándwich simplemente porque es mucho más corto que el siguiente capítulo que es de Rarity X AppleJack que de este incluso no tengo ni el nombre del capítulo (viva la flojera T-T). Muy bien, creo que no tengo nada más que contar. Dejen reviews si no se quieren perder mis últimas actualizaciones denle a like a mi pagina de Facebook oficial Lemon Candies espero que pasen un rato agradable y un último consejo: coman sano ^^ (vale parecí vuestra madre) Sin enrollarme más les dejo con el capitulo que disfruten:**

**Chapter 3: I really like you (Presente)**

Hay muchas pastelerías y cafés en el mundo, por ejemplo Starbucks, es una gran franquicia y muy conocida, eso es cierto, pero hay una pastelería que la supera con creces (aparte de que un café allí no te cuesta un trasplante de riñón e hígado). Pensaran ustedes, ¿Qué es lo especial que tiene este establecimiento? Los pasteles de los magníficos Señores Cake. Pero no se queda la cosa solo ahí, también es muy famoso el lugar en sí por crear unas fiestas asombrosas y únicas en el mundo. De aquella tarea no se encargan los señores Cake, ni mucho menos, sino la adolescente que vive con ellos. Pinkie Pie, una chica con cuerpo de adulta y mente infantil que le hacía verse demasiado adorable… Vivía de alumna aprendiz de los señores Cake que gustosamente la "adoptaron" en la pastelería. La familia de Pinkie vivía en una pequeñita granja que limitaba sus oportunidades de estudio. Por lo tanto fue a vivir con los señores Cake que admitían a alumnos aprendices (creo que me explique bien). Además de que Pinkie muchas veces cocinaba, limpiaba la cocina, ayudaba a los Cake en sus tareas diarias, también hacía el trabajo de niñera… ¿Cómo le siguen quedando energía?

\- Muy buenos días señora Cake, ¡está radiante esta mañana!- saludó la chica feliz. Joder lo tiene todo.

-Buenos días querida, ya veo que dormiste bien, ¿gominolas o piruletas?

\- Gominolas jiji- rió ante la broma personal que tenían entre ellas- ¿Los mellizos siguen durmiendo?

-Sí, así que por favor no hagas ruido al cerrar la puerta ¿vale?

-Vale, que les vaya bien hoy- decía la niña mientras abría la puerta para salir

\- Y a ti Pinkie, adiós- se despedía la joven mujer mientras abría un cajón grande.

-Adiós-cierra la puerta cuidadosamente- Oh sí hoy será un día chachimegahiperultraguay, ¡ALLA VAMOS!-corrió loca de contenta pero por culpa de no mirar se chocó con Rarity.

-Oh querida, ¿te encuentras bien?- la ayuda a levantarse mientras coge sus gafas rojas y se pone a inspeccionarla- Muy bien, falda de vuelo con tirantes rosa fucsia o más bien rosa chicle, blusa azul de cuello bebe blanco y calcetines altos blancos y botas cortas estilo Barrat rosas con un lazo rojo en el centro y pelo perfectamente desordenado, hmmm pasable pasable…- inspeccionó la pelipúrpura con sus indiscutibles conocimientos en moda.

\- Supermegachachi-rió y sacó de un rincón secreto del jardín de su casa un monociclo rosa lleno de serpentinas amarillas y azules

\- Venga vamos a por Twilight, es tarde.

-¡SI, A POR TWILIGHT, QUE DIVERSIÓN!-exclamó la animada chica mientras se montaba y se desplazaba por las calles.

-Uy sí, una diversión tremenda- respondió sin mucho interés

-Rarity, ¿a que soy la mejor organizadora de fiestas de toda la bola entera?

-¿Qué bola? ¿La de billar?-preguntó confusa y curiosa.

-El mundo tontita

-¡Ah eso!, sí- mientras conversaban durante el camino no se daban ni cuenta de que Twilight no estaba en la puerta de su casa- ¿Eh? Qué extraño, Twilight no está aquí y no es propio de ella quedarse dormida- En un suspiro escucharon el motor de una moto bastante potente. Era la moto de Flash, Flash Sentry y atrás de él estaba Twi abrazada a su espalda.

-Buenos días chicas- saludó Twilight con contento en su voz.

-Buenos días. VAYA, parece que lo vuestro va viento en popa. Aunque nunca entendí que es la popa-dijo Pink confundida.

-Jiji, bueno aún estamos empezando Flashy y yo-rió mientras se le escapaba una rosilla en sus mejillas.

-Uuuu, ya tenéis incluso vuestros motes, ¡esto lo tengo que contar en twitter y en instagram y subir una foto ahora mismo y por supuesto los hashtags!- chilló Rarity en medio de la calle cogiendo como una loca su Iphone 5 y saliendo de la escena para contar la brillante noticia.

-Pinkie, no me creo que una chica tan feliz y risueña como tú no tenga novio, en serio, si quieres te puedo buscar a alguien- insinuó Spark para ayudar a su amiga.

-No te preocupes tontita, la menda esta de miedo sola, espera, la menda soy yo ¿no? Pero si no tengo miedo. Ay cupcakes, me estoy volviendo loca- Se empieza a revolver su colorido pelo en señal de locura.

-Tranquila, ya verás como algún día dejaras de decir que estas bien sola, cuando encuentres a un chico que te haga soñar- arranca Flash su lujosa moto- Nos vemos en clase- salen a toda mecha del lado de Pinkie.

-Ya, ya, soñar ¿eh? Wiiii mira como sueño- empieza a imitar a un pájaro volar- Sin mirar ¿eh?- y de repente choca su frente contra una farola- ¡Ah! ¿Desde cuándo esta esa mierda aquí?

-Desde hace 20 años señorita- indicó un basurero que limpiaba esa zona- Espero que te enamores pronto niña.

-Usted cállese y tu cotilla nos vamos.

-Pero si aún no es puesto los hashtags.

#Mesecuestra #Tengomiedo #Pinkieseenamora #Mematan #DIE #Followme

Primera hora y segunda hora: Charla orientativa especial para alumnos cursados en la especialidad de arte. Tercera hora: Matemáticas con la profesora Cadence. Recreo:

Las mane 6 se situaban en el patio del instituto, sentadas en un banco excepto Pinkie que estaba colgada de la rama de un árbol junto con Applejack que reposaba su cuerpo en el tronco bajo la sombra del árbol. Charlaban todas felizmente mientras disfrutaban de la brisa y de los rayos del sol.

-Oh, Pinkie admítelo, tarde o temprano te gustará alguien, es una ley universal- terminó Twili mientras comía una naranja

-La pelimorada tiene razón, pero el amor es una puta mierda, te esfuerzas todo lo que puedes para que después se vaya con otra persona dejándote tirada- concluye Apple mientras pone una mirada seria e intimidante que se empieza a dirigir a Rarity.

La elegante chica de repente se pone a derramar lágrimas mientras deja a un lado la tarea de limarse sus largas y fuertes uñas. Al verla llorar, sus amigas se extrañan excepto una persona de las presentes.

-No me puedo creer que no llores Applejack- dijo Fluttershy mientras acompañaba a Rarity llorando al servicio a refrescarse la cara.

-¡Applejack llora por dentro Flutty!- gritó Pinkie.

-Es cierto- afirma la granjera mientras le da una mordida a su crujiente manzana.

-Volviendo al tema, no me van esas cosas del amor, excepto el chocolate de San Valentín jejejeje… Pero no, no me gustan las cosas románticas como las cenitas con un montonazo de velas en la mesa y un candelabro enorme que te ponen justo en el centro y cuidado si te confundes que puedes acabar comiendo con un señor de 80 años por culpa del candelabro de las narices o las flores que puedes ser alérgico a ellas o las cartas de amor que casi todas salen de internet porque a los chicos no les da la gana escribir porque les falta tres neuronas… No es mi estilo-recalcó la hiperactiva chica/mujer

-¿No te gusta Cupido?- preguntó Twi.

-Sparky, por favor, si necesitáramos a un niño gordito sería Spike y para que nos arreglara el móvil o el ordenador, no para cuestiones de amor.

-Eh, eh, un respeto, aquí donde me ves yo podría ser un modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein- replicó ofendido Spike. Sale de la escena y se esconde en un rincón del patio. Se levanta la camiseta por la parte de la barriga y dice-No te preocupes cariño mío, ahora mismo voy a darte comidita, ay, que barriga más bonita eres, ¿a que sí? ¿A que si?- comienza a hacerle cosquillas a su panza.

Detrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta mientras le hacía cariñitos a su tripa, Candence daba unos pasos atrás después de haber escuchado todo con una especie de cara de trauma.

"Mi diagnóstico es: epilepsia mental"

Cuarta hora: Corte y confección con la señorita Suri Polomare Quinta hora: Literatura con la profesora Cherilee Sexta y última hora: Gimnasia con el profesor Shining Armor

-Uf vaya día- se cruje los nudillos- Agh muffins, huelo a perro muerto, tengo que volver a casa rápido, necesito una ducha- disimuladamente mira hacia la izquierda y la derecha y saca del bolsillo de su falda a… ¡Gummy!-¿A que si chiquitín?-lo menea de un lado a otro.

Fue hacia el aparca-bicis que estaba justo al ladito de la parada de bus del instituto. Era fácil reconocer la bici de Pinkie, porque más bien que una bici era un monociclo. Seguido de esto se montó en el curioso vehículo y comenzó a deslizarse por el recinto escolar. Pasó por una especie de terreno del instituto por el que ella iba muy a menudo, pero ese día parecía diferente, su ambiente, no había ni una sola alma para oír apenas un murmullo…

-Qué raro, aquí a esta hora suele haber gente, es extraño no Gu… ¡AH!- acto seguido a esto se calló al suelo por el hecho de que la rueda se topó con una roca de tamaño considerable-Auch… que daño me he hecho…

Mientras nuestra querida y dolorida Pinkie miraba la herida de su rodilla, empezaban a escucharse pasos hacia ella, se escuchaba el crujido de las hojas secas siendo pisadas por una persona. Esa presencia, o cosa, o ser, se arrodilló a la altura de Pinkie y comenzó a curarla

-¿Quién eres? No puedo verte con esa capucha, auch, escuece…-preguntó la pelirosa con dolor.

-Te has llevado un buen golpe,Pinkie…-En un instante, parecía que el mundo les había dado una oportunidad de parar el tiempo, un minuto que ansiaban que fuera eterno…

Pinkie apenas tardó segundos inexistentes para quitarle la capucha al misterioso chico:

-¡Cheese Sandwich!- exclamó ella sorprendida y a la vez ruborizada.

-El mismo, ¿me echabas de menos?- preguntaba el joven de pelo rizado y pajarita borgoña.

-Obvio que no, casi arruinas mi prometedora carrera de organizadora de fiestas por tu estúpida competición, además, estaba bastante claro que yo iba a ser la ganadora

-Pues al final organizamos todo juntos, tontita- sonríe mientras le revuelve el pelo.

-¡Hey! No toques mi pelo este desastre está perfectamente despeinado- declaró con una mirada feroz y aterradora.

-Uy que carácter, ¿acaso no te alegras de que venga a estudiar aquí?

-¿Qué?- gritó la adicta a los cubitos de azúcar

-Te he preguntado si te alegrabas de que…

-¡Ya te he oído!

-Tú y yo… en un mismo lugar un año entero…- enunció Cheese rodeando a Pinkie por la cintura.

-Imbecil…- se separó de él y cogió su monociclo.

\- Oh que… Peculiar. La mía es más modesta, es esta.

Pinkie puso una especie de cara de indignación y desesperación.

-Cheese eso es un velocípedo.

-Pues eso, modesta-sonrió. La pelirrosa se subió al transporte rosa- Eh, eh ¿no me vas a dar un beso de despedida?-puso morritos y empezó a acercarse a ella.

-AAAAAAH- Pinkie se fue como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Cheese solo en esa escena tan comprometida.

"Esto será divertido…"

…

-Y la comida esta lista señores Cake, macarrones con tomates y queso. Y para los pequeñines puré de zanahoria.

-Pinkie querida, ¿Por qué llevas bigote?

-Me siento italiana señora Cake- respondió tras dejar los platos en la mesa- Bon appetit.

-Pinkie eso es francés

\- No, eso es Pinkiteño- contestó feliz. Los señores Cake se miraron unos a otros para después reir de la tontería de Pinkie.

\- Oye Pinkie, ¿a que no sabes quién ha vuelto al pueblo y para quedarse un largo tiempo?

-No señor Cake

-Pues Cheese tonta, pensé que ya lo sabías, como os hicisteis tan amigos.

-…

\- ¿Hola?

-…

-O-oye c-cariño, ¿e-estas b-bien?

-…

Los bebés Cake, asustados por la reacción de su niñera, actuaron de inmediato y le empezaron a tirar de los gordos y rojos mofletes de la niña.

-S-sera m-mejor que te v-vayas a d-dormir un ratito.

Apenas contesto simplemente asintió y fue a su cuarto.

-¡Maldición!- gritó la pelirrosa mientras tiraba algunos libros.

-Sí amor, se recuperará pronto- dijo la señora Cake asustada

El mediodía pasaba ligero para Pinkie, lo único que estuvo haciendo (aparte de mandar Cheese al carajo) eran los deberes de arte, nada en especial. Hasta llegar la tarde donde empezaba su turno como camarera y friega platos. Siempre iban alumnos de Canterlot porque simplemente los dulces sabían a gloria bendita y porque era muy buen sitio para quedar ya que tenía un ambiente modesto y tranquilo. La fiestera se puso su delantal blanco en el que ponía en la parte izquierda "Pinkie Pie" simplemente.

**18:00**

Llegaron clientes a esta misma hora, Pinkie atendía las mesas con una radiante sonrisa entretanto los consumidores charlaban felizmente. A continuación ella estaba limpiando una mesa con un trapo húmedo y recogiendo los vasos y platos sucios hasta que entraron sus amigas y Cheese que iba charlando felizmente con ellas.

"Mierda, mierda, tengo que esconderme si no me emparejaran con el mentecato este"

Marchó corriendo y se escondió detrás del mostrador.

-Pinkie, deja de jugar y atiende a esos clientes por favor.

-Ahora mismo señor Cake.

-Bueno y he ido a tantos lugares pero en Ponyville es mejor que ningún otro-comentaba jovialmente Cheese.

-B-buenas t-tardes s-soy A-Alberto su camarero- se presentó Pinkie con un bigote postizo y unas gafas.

-¿Y Pinkie?- pregunto Rarity.

-Esta indispuesta- contestó "Alberto"

-¿En serio Rarity?- se dirigío Applejack hacía Alberto y le quitó el bigote y las gafas, y claramente se demostró que era Pinkie.

-Oh hola Pinkie, ¿Dónde estará Alberto? Te lo quería presentar…

-Ay Rarity no cambies- dijo Twilight con frustración y cansancio en su cara mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-¿Qué va a ser?- pregunto Pinkie

-Todos chocolate, preciosa- ordeno el mujeriego mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Pinkie sonrió diabólicamente y trajo los chocolates excepto el de Cheese

-¿Y el tuyo cubo de azúcar?- pregunto extrañada Applejack

-Eso me pregunto yo también, Pinkie, tráemelo ya, que te quedas sin esta súper propina- saca el dinero-Son dos centimazos, dos putos céntimos superguays.

-Aquí está tu chocolate cielo- sonríe y le echa por encima la ardiente bebida. Cheese empezó a gritar y a correr por los alrededores como una niña.

-¡Pero Pinkie como se te ocurre! Dash deja de reírte- ordenaba T. Sparkle.

-Perdón, perdón pero es que parece Rarity cuando ve barro jajajajaja

-Pinkie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso al pobre Cheese? Tú no eres así

-No es de fiar ¿no lo ven? Me quiere volver a quitar mi puesto- respondió Pinkie enfurecida.

-Pues hasta que no vuelvas a ser nuestra Pinkie, risueña, feliz, y animada nosotras no queremos estar con nadie que le haga daño a las personas así como así, vámonos chicas- ordeno seriamente Twi.

-Por favor Pinkie, recapacita pronto ¿vale?- le pregunto Fluttershy con una dulce sonrisa a lo que ella solo inflo los mofletes enfadada.

Todo acto tiene su consecuencia y eso es justo lo que no quería oír Pinkie al despertarse mañana por la mañana…

**Al día siguiente…**

El despertador empezó a sonar como a cuarta vez, eso quiere decir que Pinkie se quedo dormida (muy bien Pinkie, muy bien)

-¡Ostras, me quede dormida, voy a llegar tarde a clase!- gritó alzando la cabeza y dándose contra el cabecero de madera de la cama y cayéndose de esta tirando las sabanas y almohadas.

-¡Pinkie! Querida, ¿estás bien?- gritó la señora Cake algo alterada.

-¡Estoy de miedo! Mierda, mierda tengo que prepararme rápido o me castigaran-se viste rápidamente y va a la cocina donde está la amable señora.

-Toma, el desayuno- sonríe y le da a la chiquilla una cupcake de fresa.

-Tengo prisa, lo siento señora- se lo mete en la boca, coje la mochila apresurada, abre la puerta y el basurero arrojó un cubo de agua a la puerta de Sugar cub corner lo que obviamente cayó encima de ella y empezó a gritar como una posesa.

-Lo siento- dijo el basurero con poca preocupación.

Sin prestar atención cogió su monociclo rosa y salió disparada a toda leche pero un obstáculo se puso en su camino… La rueda del monociclo se empezó a desinflar porque tenía un agujerito.

-¡Hijo de la gran…! Uy…- cogió el vehículo y fue corriendo hacía el instituto- Genial, la puerta está cerrada, tendré que entrar a la hora siguiente.

Pasada una larga e interminable hora al fin sonó la campana del cambio de clase. Pinkie entró pero algo en ella era distinto. Todos se le quedaron mirando mal, ella no sabía bien que pasaba con ella ni con los demás pero apechugó con el cambio y fue a su taquilla.

-Buenos días chicas- saludó a sus amigas que estaban en las taquillas de al lado.

-¿Alguien escucho algo?- preguntó Twilight mientras se limpiaba sus gafas.

-Pues si, a Pinkie deseándonos amablemente los buenos días- respondió Rarity feliz

-Anda Dashie llévatela a comer un helado-contestó frustrada Twilight mientras les daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¿Acaso me estáis evadiendo?-preguntó furiosa Pie.

-¿Escucharon algo?- volvió a decir Twilight curiosa.

-Bien, pu-pues no las necesito buscaré a unas clones mejores que ustedes, por favor, mira que cambiarme por esa mera imitación-se va furiosa de la escena a lo que deja

\- ¿Cuánto se apuestan a que volverá en menos que canta un gallo?-preguntó Apple con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡¿DÓNDE?!-gritó Rarity asustada subida a la espalda de Fluttershy.

-Rarity no hay ningún… olvídalo.

El día de Pinkie fue un continuo suceso de malas pasadas para ella desde tirar por error los deberes confundiéndolos con basura hasta comerse una manzana podrida. Hasta que llegó la hora del recreo donde todos se reunían con sus amigos y charlaban sobre sus cosas, bien, pues la pelirosa apenas tardó en encontrar a alguien con quien estar en la media hora.

-No me puedo creer que esté aquí contigo…-dijo Pinkie frustrada tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

-Me hubiera gustado quedarme con Rarity pero tú eres divertida-contestó Spike comiendo su bocadillo.

-Hmmm, ¿debería preguntar por esa muñeca que supuestamente se parece a Rarity?

-Es que me gusta ella, guárdame el secreto porfi

-Oh no me digas-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Parece que Cheese se lleva muy bien con ellas.

-Si… eso es lo que más me fastidia de todo esto…

-Pero Pinkie, ¿no crees que es mejor que lo arregléis por las buenas en vez de tener que llegar a esta situación que no resuelve nada? No tenemos 10 años-contó Spike con sensatez.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro enano?-rió un poco y le revolvió el pelo

-Desde que me case con mi muñeca- contesta y suena el timbre.

Y las últimas 3 horas fueron más de lo mismo clases aburridas en las que Pinkie tenía mala suerte. En química se le exploto una sustancia en la nariz y empezó a tonarse un color verde en la napia. En lengua sus deberes acabaron mordisqueados por Gummy y obviamente la profesora no se creyó la escusa de que su bebé caimán se comió sus deberes de síntesis y en última hora que era una especie de tutoría…

-Bien chicos poneos por parejas- dijo Cadence

Ninguno de los alumnos se quiso poner con Pinkie ya que ese día de tan mala suerte era mejor no topar con ella ni con su mal carácter.

-¿Y yo con quien me pongo?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Hmmm vamos a ver… ¡Ya se! Ponte con Cheese-la empuja hacia él.

-Hola compi-saludo el

-Hola mierda andante-se tapa media cara con su pelo.

-Bien chicos, la actividad de hoy consiste en decirle a vuestro compañero algo bueno y algo malo de su personalidad ¿entendido? Empiecen.

-Bueno Pinkie ¿empiezas tú o yo?

-Yo mejor

-Como quieras

-Bien empecemos por lo malo-Pinkie se aclaró un poco la garganta puso una sonrisa inquietante y comenzó a hablar-Eres un pedazo de hijo de puta que por desgracia cayó del cielo, un roba-amigas una persona que sinceramente me parece estúpida, patética y que da pena y no digo nada bueno porque simplemente no lo tienes.

Los alumnos presentes se quedaron con los ojos como platos de escuchar tal crueldad que había dicho Pinkie algo que era impropio de ella. Cheese con todo el derecho del mundo empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Nunca pensé que podrías ser tan cruel… Yo solo quería ser como tú no pretendía molestarte…además quería impresionarte porque… porque… ¡Porque yo amo a Pinkie Pie!-gritó entre lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Pinkamena Diane Pie! ¡A mi despacho ahora mismo!-ordenó estrictamente Cadence.

Ella ni habló ni sintió ni apenas pestañeo solo acató las órdenes de Cadence y fue a su despacho.

-Pinkamena, te conozco desde que entraste a esta escuela, apenas tenías 11 años, eras una chica alegre divertida y que siempre sacaba una sonrisa a quien más la necesitaba, ¿Qué ha pasado Pinkamena?-preguntó seria y secamente Cadence a ella mientras se sentaba en la silla y ponía los codos sobre el escritorio.

-No me llame así…

-¿Así como?

-Así

-¿Pinkamena?-al pronunciarlo, Pinkie, dio un golpe en la mesa y se puso en pie.

-¡No me llame así!-gritó entre sollozos y lágrimas.

-Siéntate… por favor…-dijo ella con un tono maternal en su voz. Ella obedeció y se volvió a sentar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había ofrecido Cadence-Pinkie… ¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo sé… nunca me había sentido así…

-Interesante, oye, sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras decir me la puedes decir o a cualquiera de tus profesores, sabemos que fue duro el traslado para ti, así que si algún día te sientes incomoda por contarle cualquier cosa a la señora Cake ya sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para echarte una mano-expresó cariñosamente la joven mujer.

-Es que… Me sentí extraña, y no solo con lo que ha ocurrido estos días sino con todo en sí, nunca… He sido quien realmente quería ser, sí, usted ve que yo siempre estoy entre risas y bromas pero es solo un especie de escudo protector… Sufrí acoso escolar cuando apenas tenía 6 años en mi antigua escuela, siempre llegaba a casa con un moratón en la pierna o en el brazo o en la cara, los profesores apenas me prestaban atención ya que pensaban que quería ser el centro de todo… Mi madre tenía depresión post parto al tener a mis hermanas mellizas Marble y Limestone, mi padre pensaba que estaba chalada, bueno siempre lo ha pensado… La única persona que ha cuidado bien de mí y de mis hermanas pequeñas fue mi hermana mayor Maud… Ahora mi madre y mi padre están bien y cada día me llaman pero siempre he sentido que nunca pertenecí a mi familia…

-Entiendo, a tu edad es normal sufrir cambios y no saber quién eres, créeme, yo para querer entrar en un grupo del instituto tuve que romper el cristal de un coche ahora me prohíben entrar en Manehattan- rió un poco.

-No me esperaba eso jaja.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí

-Claro, siempre es bueno hablar de estas cosas tonta

-Ahora mismo iré a pedirle perdón a mis amigas y a Cheese.

-Eso es anda corre te has librado de un castigo- le guiña un ojo y se pone sus gafas mientras rellena documentos escolares.

Salió triunfante de allí mientras cantaba su canción.

_"__Come on everypony,  
Smile, Smile, Smile!  
Fill my heart up with  
Sunshine! Sunshine!  
_  
_All I really need is a,  
Smile, Smile, Smile.  
From these happy friends of mine!"_

La gente empezó a sonreír tras saber que habían recuperado a su Pinkie. La cogió Big Macintosh y la puso en sus hombros. Ella cantó más fuerte y con más ánimo regalando una sonrisa a todo el mundo.

_"__Yes the perfect gift for me!  
Is a smile as wide as a mile!  
To make me happy as can be!  
Smile, Smile, Smile, Smile, Smile!"_

_"__Sí_, mi destino es hacer sonreír a una persona, porque quiero ver a la persona tan feliz como lo soy yo"

_"__Come on and Smile!  
Come on and Smile!"_

Tras esa escena épica sonó la última campana para los estudiantes y se fueron todos.

-Tengo que ir a recuperar a mis amigas- se va corriendo hacia ellas.

-Chicas, echo de menos a Pinkie…-confesó Flutty triste y cabizbaja.

-Twilight todo esto no lleva a ningún sitio tenemos que… AH-cae Rarity al suelo por una fuerza sobre su espalda. Pie se subió a la espalda de ella y la tiró al barro.

-¡Pinkie!- grita Shy y se tira al barro con ellas.

-Oh, faltamos nosotras- gritan AJ y Dash y hacen igual que la chica tímida y abrazan a Pinkie.

-Twilight, querida ven.

-Ni de coña, primero nos tiene que pedir perdón-dijo Twi orgullosa mirando hacia otro lado.

-Que carcamal es- la coge Pinkie de la mano y la tira al barro con ellas, Twilight chilló agudamente- Perdonadme, me he comportado mal, prometo no volver a hacerlo… Y voy a ir a pedirle perdón ahora mismo a Cheese ¿de acuerdo?

-Me alegro de que hayas cambiado Pinkie-la abraza fuertemente Sparkle.

Todas se levantan llenas de barro en el pelo en la ropa en las piernas pero eso no impide darle un abrazo a la pelirosa

-Bien, iré a hablar con el pelo esponja, espero que me perdone…

**Por la tarde…**

Pinkie ya aseada y vestida mas decentemente, fue a casa de Sándwich, golpeó la puerta de la casa varias veces. Abrió un triste y apagado Cheese tembloroso al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me hagas daño por favor, buscaré otro instituto y te dejaré tranquila si es lo que quieres…

-¿Puedo pasar? Así hablaremos tranquilamente Cheese…-pidió Pie triste al ver el aspecto el chico.

El solo le abrió la puerta sin decir nada y algo asustado. Ella entró y se sentó en el sofá.

-Te escucho.

-¿Vives solo?-preguntó curiosa.

-Algo así- repentinamente apareció un cachorro de Beagle en las piernas de Pinkie y empezó a lamerle la cara a la pelirosa.

-Jajaja para para.

-Se llama Punk-lo coge y lo deja en el suelo- Bueno como decía antes te escucho-dijo acomodándose a su lado.

-Yo… quería pedirte perdón, por todo lo que te he hecho, no merezco que me hables, es que no estaba pasando por una buena situación… Y… Lo que me dijiste… Eso de que me amabas… Yo… Yo… Creo que también siento ese sentimiento cuando estoy contigo…

-Pinkie… ¿hablas en serio?...

-Totalmente en serio…

El la abrazó y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Yo es que vivo solo porque… Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño… Viví con una señora mayor hasta que el estado me tomó como un adulto y ya pude vivir solo… Siento haberte hecho pensar que te quería robar el puesto…

-No sabía que habías sufrido tanto… Yo también lo siento…

-Pinkie… Quédate a dormir…

-¿A-A-Aquí?

-Sí… Quiero estar esta noche tú y yo a solas…-le dice con un tono suave en su voz mientras le muerde la oreja y Pinkie suelta un pequeño suspiro

Sus labios empezaron a acercarse, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, sus lenguas estaban inquietas, sus labios querían encontrarse en un profundo, eterno, y apasionado beso. Al fin sus labios se tocaron hundiéndose en un amplio beso dando tiempo a todo lo que ellos querían. Cheese rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Pinkie acariciándola suavemente. Tras unos minutos se separaron dejando un hilo de su saliva. Ambos excitados se dirigieron al dormitorio de Cheese. Él, la cogió y la tiró salvajemente en la cama dejándola boca arriba. Antes de tirarse sobre ella se quitó la camiseta que traía puesta dejando ver su torso. Se abalanzó suavemente encima de ella y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa que llevaba. Ni una palabra decían solo se quedaban mirando a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta. Le quitó la blusa y la tiró a un lado de la habitación. La volvió a besar insertando su lengua en su boca para disfrutar del sabor de su saliva. Mientras hacía esto empezó a desabrocharle el sujetador de encaje blanco de ella con delicadeza para no hacerle ningún daño, entretanto, Pinkie le desabrochaba los vaqueros a Cheese desesperados ya por querer llegar hasta el final. Se separaron y el fue hacia uno de los pechos de ella y empezó a besuquearlos. Ella soltaba gemidos que con el paso del tiempo empezaron a ser mas continuos y más fuertes. Ambos se desvistieron completamente y empezaron su acto de amor. Pinkie sufría un dolor intenso que poco a poco se intercambio por placer y por felicidad. Se le cayeron unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción y ambos se abrazaron al sentir una ola de felicidad y amor extrema.

Pasó una hora y se quedaron abrazados y tapados por las sabanas y hablando de cosas hasta que Cheese dijo:

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas buenas de ti, malas muy pocas…

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy utilice la canción de Carly Rae Jepsen (I really like you) el próximo capítulo se retrasara un poco ya que consta de dos partes y quiero hacerlo épico XD. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo o si tienen alguna duda dejen review y yo les responderé encantada. Y sobre la última escena jeje es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escenas no soy muy buena lo mejorare a medida que escriba historias. Un beso a todos y hasta la próxima -M&amp;M-**


End file.
